villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yellowjacket (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Darren Cross a.k.a Yellowjacket is the main antagonist of the 2015 Marvel superhero movie Ant-Man. He used to be Hank Pym's former assistant until he forced him out of his own company and took Pym's place as CEO. Since then, he has been planning to revolutionize the future of warfare and espionage with an advanced weaponized version of the Ant-Man Suit: codenamed the Yellowjacket. He is portrayed by actor Corey Stoll. Information Darren Cross is a former protege of Hank Pym and the CEO of Cross Technologies; a rival corporation of Stark Industries. He later becomes the super-villain Yellowjacket. ''Ant-Man'' History Assistant to Hank Pym Darren Cross graduated from MIT as valedictorian at the age of twenty. He was hired directly from MIT by Hank Pym, and for a time worked as his assistant. However, he became obsessed with learning the secrets of Pym's Ant-Man Suit, and his size-reducing Pym Particle technology. At some point, he forced Pym from his company, Pym Technologies, and took over as CEO, renaming it Cross Technologies. Present Day In the film, Darren shows Hank his new project: a weaponized version of the Ant-Man Suit, codenamed the Yellowjacket. Which he wants to spread around the world to revolutionize the future of warfare by selling the suit to the highest bidder. However, he has yet to replicate the Ant-Man's Pym Particle technology into the prototype so that it's safe for human use, as it degenerates the cellular structure of living organisms, turning them into a pile of lifeless genetic material. Hank, horrified at the danger the new suit poses, chooses prisoner Scott Lang to become the new Ant-Man and steal the Yellowjacket from Darren before it is perfected and unveiled to the world. Eventually, Darren finally duplicates the Pym Particle technology into the Yellowjacket, albeit an imperfect version that drives the user insane when worn for too long. Darren does not realize this however, thinking he perfected the suit, and visits Pym at his house to gloat and kill him. However, he is unable to do so when he realizes his assistant, Pym's daughter, is also present. Realizing his former mentor might intend to use his own Ant-Man Suit to stop him, he instead invites Pym to the unveiling ceremony to prevent him from doing so; while also increasing security. When Ant-Man breaks into Cross Technologies and attempts to steal the suit, he is instead captured by Darren, who reveals he knew about their plan and intends to sell both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits to HYDRA, represented by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mitchell Carson, while maintaining the monopoly on the particle used to fuel the suit. He then shootsHank in the chest but Hank survives. When Ant-Man breaks out of the trap, Darren attempts to escape in a helicopter with the Yellowjacket; but Ant-Man follows him as Cross Technologies and it's research is destroyed by bombs planted by Ant-Man earlier. With no alternative, Darren dons the Yellowjacket suit and fights Ant-Man inside the helicopter, eventually duelling in a briefcase which falls out of the helicopter, landing in a pool. Rising from the water, Cross is about to attack the owners of the house, but is incapacitated by Ant-Man, who swats him into a bug zapper. However, Ant-Man is arrested before he can destroy the Yellowjacket suit. Enraged at Scott for losing his company and driven insane by the imperfect shrinking formula, Darren arrives at Scott's home and attempts to kill his daughter, but is stopped by Ant-Man and Paxton. After a fierce fight with Ant-Man, Darren prepares to kill both Paxton and Scott's daughter, but Ant-Man defeats him by shrinking to subatomic size and sabotaging the wiring in the Yellowjacket suit, causing Darren to shrink uncontrollably until he is ripped apart. Personality Darren Cross was an extremely cruel and ruthless businessman who is willing to use Hank Pym's Pym Particles as a weapon. He is a man who believes that his ends justifed the means and would easily attempt to use anything in order to gain his final goal of miniaturizing organic matter, including using lambs to shrink even if the end result was a failure and once this was accomplished Cross had no qualms about flicking the successfully shrunk lamb in its container as a mere plaything. However he was a good person when he started working for Pym as his protege, but that changed when Cross became obsessed with the Pym Particles and the Ant-Man Suit. As Pym pointed out, Cross was basically what Pym used to be like in his youth and originally thought he was the son he never had. Cross also had no problems with murder, as he killed Frank for questioning the Yellowjack suit safety using a Shrink Gun attempted to kill Pym out of jealousy and anger, and Cassie Lang and Jim Paxton when they got in the way. He was also willing to sell the Pym Particles and Yellowjackets Suit to shady businessmen like HYDRA. As a man of extreme caution and intellect, he was able to deduce and plan ahead of his enemies, like when he set a trap for Scott Lang, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne after the latter attempted to steal his suit. As Yellowjacket, he became crazy after losing Pym Technologies and being electrified by a fly-light trap. He attempted to kill Ant Man, willing to use Cassie Lang as a hostage to get to her father. Relationships Family * William Cross - Cousin Allies * Cross Technologies - Company * HYDRA - Business Partners Enemies * Ant-Man / Scott Lang - Enemy * Hank Pym - Mentor turned Enemy * Hope van Dyne - Assistant turned Enemy * Stark Industries - Business Rivals Quotes Gallery CrossHumble.png|Darren Cross CrossPym.png|Cross reveals his superiority to Pym CrossAntman.png|Cross imprisons Ant-Man during the heist on Cross Technologies CrossLeaves.png|Cross tries to leave by helicopter Yellowjacket.png|Cross dons the Yellowjacket suit for the first time YellowjacketPool.png|Yellowjacket emerges from the pool YellowjacketCivilians.png|Yellowjacket threatening to kill the civilians Lego_Yellowjacket.png|Lego Version Cross_Goes_To_Quantum_Realm.jpeg|Yellowjacket's defeat Trivia *Despite his name, his suit is mostly black. *In the original comics, it is Hank Pym who is Yellowjacket after giving up the Ant Man mantle to Scott Lang & Darren Cross in turn is a separate villain who had no association with the original Ant Man, who happened to be Scott Lang's first enemy. *The Yellowjacket Suit was partially inspired in the Eric O'Grady's Ant-Man Suit in the comics. Eric O'Gradyis the third person to inherit the Ant-Man mantle, after Hank Pym and Scott Lang. *The Yellowjacket Suit is named after a Yellowjacket wasp, the common name in North America for predatory wasps of the genera Vespula and Dolichovespula, that are known simply as "wasps" in other English-speaking countries. *The Killer/Purple Man also has a similar death. He also has insanely death screams and was crushed by his suit. *Despite that Cross is introducing the Yellowjacket suit for Mitchell Carson and HYDRA represnatives ,and mentioning its name, the mentioning is briefly, because Cross didn't adopted the alias of his suit just as Hank did with the Ant-Man suit. Navigations Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Laser-Users Category:Rich Villains Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Terrorists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Size-Shifter Category:Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Apprentice Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Insecure Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Usurper Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Burglars Category:Gadgeteers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Elitist Category:God Wannabe Category:Servant of Hero Category:Comedic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:One-Man Army Category:Envious Villains Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased